Bad To The Bone
by WrittingPrincess9
Summary: What if Bella was not as innocent as we believed. What if after every bad relationship she killed her ex? Will Edward survive? Please read and review! Your obediant author -lol- WrittingPrincess9 xxx
1. Chapter 1

_THIS HAS NOTHING 2 DO WITH THE STORY. THIS IS A NEW STORY COZ I AM HAVING A HELL OF A LOT OF TROUBLE WITH MAKING A NEW STORY. IT SAYS ERROR EVERY TIME I DO._

_What if Bella was a Killer. She killed her ex's. Will Edward Servive?????_

_Read and Review._

_WP9 xxx_

* * *

Prelude:

Time to change things around. That is why i am going to Forks. Rick. He tells me i am not good enough. He tells me that i am not his typa girl, not his brand of ale. RICK more like DICK. Yeah, that suits him alot better.

The night after he dumped me, i snuck over to his house. I saw him with Sussia, my best friend got layed with HIM. That total git. So, she had gone into the kitchen to make martini, but she had been called back to him. So, while he nibbles her ear, i sneak through the window, open the small vile of elixir, pouring in three drops in each drink.

Sussia comes back in to get the drinks, she didn't notice me behind the door. I hear giggling, seductive sweet talk that won me over once, but not twice. I hear the clinking of glass. And then, finally i hear, nothing. I wait, i peek through the door crack, they are lying together. Sussia laying ontop of Rick. And the one word of revenge clicked in my head, "DEAD". I smirk, pleased by my work.

I sneak out the window, and sleep well for the first night since i slept with Him. Of course the news reported the murder. Thats what they all saw it as, Murder. They always do. I saw it as justice, the right of woman to get equal. Men treat us like flesh, something to enjoy, then throw away when they are finished, so thats what i did. But girls have a different way of throwing away, More like taking out the trash.

The police picked up some jimbo who was so crazy, he confessed to the murders. So now i am free. I am leaving Pheanix, I am going to Forks. I will find another lover or Boyfriend there, and if he treats me badly, I can always take out the next can of trash, No worries.

Coz i am Bad To The Bone.


	2. Bella Meets Edward YAY

_A/N: Sorry guys that this took awhile to put up. I have just re-started school, Getting used to yr 9. This is only the third day and i already have 4 ASSYINMENTS. DARN THAT SCHOOL._

_Anyways, So Bella sounds like a lunitic, i know, but i just got out of a relationship, and i wrote the previous chappie while listiening to 'Cell Block Tango' from chicago, its about these woman are singing about how they killed there ex's and that it was like, a good thing._

_Okay now i sound like a sico. SOZZA!!!_

_Your _

_Obediant Friend_

_WrittingPrincess9 xxx_

* * *

Chapter 1:

"Miss Swan, welcome to Forks." The brunette with the bad manicure spoke with the country style accent. Great, Welcome to Forks. Of all things to say. You could get the same reaction if you said "Welcome to Gloomsville" at least you would know what your getting yourself into.

The first class on the list was Science. Well, at least it was in the scendule. I would be faking sick if it wasn't. Mr Banner, huh, He looked like something out of an old class movie, bad hair do, suck up students. The whole cablammer.

He sits me next to a teenage boy. Who, even i admit it, was really, really hot. I start taking notes, i used to skip classes and write sentances in old fashioned writing. I chose gothic writing to study. So my work actually looks good, even if i get everything wrong, it still looks good.

One of the student throws up, the class start up with a eww, giggles, and heavy thunder laughing. Mr Banner leaves the class room to take the student to sick room.

I am then tapping the pen on the table making a tap, tap, tap sound. It reminded me of the drops of elixir that i poured into Rick and Sussia's glasses. I have to smirk at that.

The boy beside me shifts position. He is now leaning towards me. But only a little.

"Hey, your Bella Swan are you not?" I give him a side ways look, and was stunned by his beauty. I hadn't noticed that i had frozen till he was waving his hand infront of my face.

"Oh...Yeah." I nodded, this time keeping my gaze steady on his notebook.

"I'm Edward." He says "Edward Cullen." Edward, old, classic, stable. I liked it better than Rick.

"Do you get called Eddie, Edmond, or some other ridicules nick-name?" I asked him.

"No-one has tried yet. Edward is fine by me, I am so used to it if someone addressed me as 'Ed, Edmond or even Eddie' I wouldn't know i they were talking to me or not." He smirked.

I shrugged. "My ex used to call me Izie, I never really liked it. Its Bella or they can just get lost." My eyes turned cold when i mentioned Rick.

Edward seemed to catch that. "He still annoys you?"

I flashed back to seeing him dead. "Nah, he died. Choked on a martini olive, no-one was there to help him." I shrugged "Harsh Karma i guess."

"Should I offer my condolences or not?"

"I would think you an idiot if you did." I gave him a cold hard glare.

He puts his hands up in defence. "Okay, i wont offer it."

Mr Banner comes back in to resume the class. Edward passes me a slip of paper-

_**Ed-You Busy Friday night?**_

_**Me- No, Why?**_

_**Ed-Movie?**_

_**Me- Which movie?**_

_**Ed- Ladies choice**_

_**Me- Pick me up 7 from Charlie's. You need address?**_

_**Ed-Nah, i can find your house in a sinch.**_

I smile, and he returnes it warmly. Seems i have already found a maybe.


End file.
